


Happy Anniversary

by honeysthighs



Category: Monsta X, kiho - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kihyun, Cute, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Hoseok, Dom/sub, Domestic hoseok, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Kiho smut, Kihyun - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Shameless, Smoking, Smut, Top Hoseok, Updated tags for ch 2, choker, domestic AU, hoseok - Freeform, jookyun - Freeform, kiho, little bit of, petnames, sub kihyun, top wonho, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysthighs/pseuds/honeysthighs
Summary: It's their anniversary, and Kihyun got something special for Hoseok.





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun pulled into his driveway after a long day at work, he'd had to stay longer so he could finish filling out the paper work for his new patient. He glanced at the dull, fading numbers of his car clock, 12:25 they read. 'Shit' he thought to himself. It was so late Hoseok was sure to be knocked out, sleeping peacefully in their bed after his own busy day of teaching his students their newest dance that would be much more difficult than the last. Kihyun moves to get out of the car, leaning back in only to retrieve an expertly hidden cigarette from under the passenger side seat. He lit it up before turning away from the car and leaning on it, making sure the smoke didn't go inside. Hoseok being the healthy, extremely fit man he was made kihyun promise to quit this bad habit, and Kihyun knew he'd have hell to pay if Hoseok smelled even the slightest bit of smoke in the car the next morning, when he drove him to the dance studio he taught at. Kihyun smiled at this, the dance studio, it had been the place where they had met what was it now? Two years ago? Yes, two years ago he had met his best friend. One and a half years ago today, he fell in love with his best friend, with everything about him. 

The day they met hadn't been romantic, he had been invited by his friend Changkyun to the dance studio to see the routine they had been working on. Changkyun was always talking about how hot his instructor was and how he could set him up if he wanted (he said he'd go for him himself, but he loved Jooheon so he would let him have the dancer) but Kihyun refused, remembering the last time he let his friend set him up and how it had ended. He had gotten off work early that day and decided to go see his friend perform since he was so proud of himself for nailing the choreography. When he knocked on the door of the studio Changkyun practically threw it open with an award winning smile plastered across his face. "You came!" He said happily, pulling Kihyun into the room by the sleeve, "Joo's over there, you can go sit beside him. Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me." He said, smiling again. Kihyun nodded, knowing what Changkyun was saying without him having to. Kihyun knew that Changkyun's parents didn't support his dream to dance, even when he showed them he was making a living while doing something he loved. Jooheon had met the couple in their late years of university, before Changkyun had dropped out to persue his passion, and even then Jooheon had been the only other person in his life who supported kyun's desire to dance. They've been inseparable ever since, a truly incomparable couple. Kihyun headed over to Jooheon, sitting in a chair beside the boy and shaking his hand with a small 'hey man, how are you' to which Jooheon replied with a small shrug and slight smile, the words 'good, and you?' Falling from his lips. His eyes were focused on his boyfriend, and when the music started Kihyun could see the beautiful dark orbs light up with what looked like excitement and adoration. Kihyun turned his attention to the small group of dancers in the centre of the studio, and sat back in his chair so he could enjoy the performance more. 

As loud music started to pour from the speakers, shaking Kihyun's chest, he found himself enjoying this more than he thought he would. The dance started with everyone in sync, the unprofessional dancers surprisingly matching each other to the beats of the song perfectly. Then it switched from everyone to one person in the centre, each member taking a turn to show their moves in a solo. After a tall, lanky guy who was really quite good despite having such long limbs, came a shorter but broader black haired man. Kihyun knew immediately that this was the instructor, knew that this was the infamous Hoseok his friend wouldn't shut up about. He could tell from the way he danced that he did so because he loved it. He felt something while watching the man dance, he was getting intoxicated from the sight unfolding before him. The way the man popped and locked his arms and slid his legs in a rhythm that seemed almost inhuman made Kihyun unable to look away, he couldn't tear his eyes off of the man who was creating a story with his body. Kihyun was able to see that Hoseok wasn't moving himself, but instead he was letting the beat of the song carry him. Guiding the dancer as smoothly as the sweat forming on his body slid down his figure, causing the mans white shirt to stick to his sternum outlining what seemed to be the most defined chest Kihyun had ever seen. It was at this moment when Kihyun had fallen in love with Hoseok, he just didn't know it yet. It had been the most beautiful display of pure emotion he had ever seen. The most captivating performance he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing. 

It still was, to this day, he thought bringing himself back to the present as he took one last, drawn out drag from the stub between his fingers. He tossed the bud to the ground and stepped on it as he made his way up the steps to his front door. He entered the quaint home as quietly as he could not wanting to make noise in case Hoseok was in fact asleep. Kihyun shrugged off his jacket and slipped out of his shoes, placing the former on the hook to his left and tucked the latter neatly on the mat in the corner of the entryway. When he looked down the hallway he could see light pouring out from the almost closed door of the kitchen. "Dammit Hoseok, turn of the lights when you leave the room," he mumbled under his breath tip toeing towards the light to shut it off. Upon entering the kitchen, Kihyun was more than surprised to see Hoseok sitting at the table, set with a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers and a tray of what looked like some kind of chicken dish. 

"Hey, you're home" Hoseok's face lit up as he said this, obviously happy to see his boyfriend after a long day.  
"Babe, wh-what is all this?" Kihyun said as he sat down in the chair beside Hoseok where another plate had been set.  
"Well, I know how hard you've been working lately, and we rarely get to see each other after you drop me off at the studio, so I decided to make us dinner so I could talk to you" he said while interlocking their fingers over the table and running his thumb over Kihyun's knuckles, another small gesture of love. Kihyun's heart swelled with emotion at his boyfriends words, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Hoseok's lips.  
"Thank you, Hoseok. I love you." Hoseok's eyes softened as he let go of Kihyun's hand to serve him some food,  
"this is rosemary chicken with portobello mushrooms. I know how much you love chicken, and it may not reach your standards but I tried my best" he smiled, placing a breast on Kihyun's plate. Kihyun took a bite of the juicy meat and hummed in content at the flavours exploding in his mouth,  
"it's amazing Hoseok, thank you" he said again, and Hoseok just smiled, but now it wasn't a small smile, it was a big beautiful smile that showed off his perfect teeth and the cute crinkles near his eyes. 

They sat in comfortable silence while they ate, sharing small snippets of their day to one another. When they finished, Kihyun moved to take away their plates but Hoseok stopped him "I've got it babe, you go and shower. You have work tomorrow too, so you should get to sleep" he kissed his boyfriends temple and walked to the sink with their plates in hand. As he leaned over the counter to get the sponge, Kihyun admired the way his pants tightened around his ass and thighs, and the way the veins in his arms glistened with the light spray of water from the tap. Hoseok was right, Kihyun did need a shower. A cold one. 

He made his way up to their room and turned on the taps, undressing while waiting for the water to get to a decent temperature. Once he was done with his shower, he got dressed, put on his bath robe and exited the bathroom. It was perfect timing because when he walked out of the bathroom he saw Hoseok taking off his shirt, he didn't like to sleep with one on and Kihyun couldn't say he minded. Kihyun wrapped his small arms around his boyfriends sturdy frame and pressed his nose to the centre crook of his back, breathing in his warm, inviting scent. Hoseok turned around in his arms and looked at Kihyun with soft features before snaking one if his hands onto the back of Kihyun's neck and bringing their lips together for a quick kiss. When they parted Kihyun's eyes fluttered open as he looked up into Hoseok's eyes. "I have something for you" he said, stepping backwards while motioning to the edge of the bed. "It's not anything big but you tried your best to do one of the things I enjoy, so I thought I'd return the favour. Please, sit" he smiled sweetly, pressing play on the CD player testing behind him on their dresser.

Almost immediately a slow, sexy tempo filled the room, setting the mood for something Hoseok wasn't expecting.  
"Wha-"  
"Ssshh" he was interrupted by Kihyun's melodic voice silencing him,  
"don't talk, if you do I might feel uncomfortable and give up. Just-just let me do this for you, okay?" Kihyun almost pleaded.  
"O-okay babe, sure" Hoseok said confused, not entirely understanding what was happening.  
"Okay," Kihyun breathed, "okay." He stepped back again and took one last breath before locking eyes with Hoseok and slowly taking off his bath robe, not once breaking eye contact because he wanted to see his reaction. When the robe hit the ground behind him Kihyun swore he heard a growl from the man sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Oh my God Ki. What, are we setting a record for the fastest orgasm ever? Because I'm pretty sure I just came 5.7 times." Hoseok choked out, devouring the sight in front of him like it was the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. Kihyun stood there in his pure white satin pyjamas, his pants just loose enough to constrict the lean muscle of his thighs when he walked and the shirt exposing his chest in a deep V shape, he looked innocently sexy until Hoseok's eyes landed on the focal point of his ensemble. He had a thick ribbon fastened around his neck like a choker, covering most of the skin there. It was visibly constricting, and Hoseok loved it. It was both a bright and dark shade of red, like the colour of a glossy cherry. It held great contrast against his skin making Kihyun's already milky white skin look even more pale. Kihyun chuckled at Hoseok's reaction, then regained his composure and looked back into his eyes and did something he knew he wasn't good at, but wanted to do for his boyfriend. 

He started to dance. 

He started slow, stepping side to side until he got the right rhythm that matched with the song which was playing. When he established the proper speed he squatted just a bit, the fabric of his pants clinging to his thighs and butt drawing more attention to the areas, and began to move his hips in small circles sensually to the music. He continued this for about a minute, turning around in a circle because he knew his ass looked good, clad in the tight white fabric. He even went as far as bringing his hands up his body very, very slowly (much to Hoseok's dismay) running them along his thighs, up his chest, and then pulling on the fabric around his neck with his left hand as he tilted his head back trying to expose as much of his neck as he could knowing how it affected the older. At this Hoseok let out a groan from his throat, it sounded almost like a moan. Kihyun took this as a positive response to continue, so when the beat began to speed up Kihyun turned his back to his boyfriend and dropped his butt to the floor at the same time the beat dropped, he shook his butt side to side just a little so Hoseok could see it jiggle. He then opened his knees causing the material of his pants to tighten even more, and began grinding against the floor while moving back towards Hoseok who was surprisingly still sitting on the bed. When Kihyun was close enough to the bed he stuck his ass in the air and twerked slightly in Hoseok's direction before slamming his body against the ground and standing up again, facing his partner once more. 

It was the first time Kihyun had ever seen a shade of pink brushed over the olders cheeks in the bedroom, it was the place Kihyun would say he was the most confident and it made Kihyun smirk because he didn't think he could have this effect on Hoseok. This gave Kihyun more confidence, so he continued. 

He straddled Hoseok so their crotches were being pushed together and they both let out a high pitched moan and the contact. Kihyun let Hoseok's hands rest on his back when he grabbed onto Hoseok's shoulders as he began to rock back and forth, causing more friction to erupt between them. It was when Hoseok let out a desperate hiccup that Kihyun kissed the corners of his mouth and down his jaw. Securing his right hand in his lovers lilac coloured hair, he forcefully tugged at the locks to expose the vaunerable skin of his boyfriends neck. Hoseok felt Kihyun's hot breath fan over the expanse of his neck, causing a shiver to run through his body. Kihyun began to place wet, hot kisses all over the side of Hoseok's neck. The space from his collar bone up to just behind his ear was red with kisses, the feeling of his open mouth dragging soft moans out of Hoseok. Kihyun wanted to hear more, so he bit down softly on the abused skin, dragging his teeth across Hoseok's neck and sucking a blossoming mark onto his Adam's apple. He hummed sending vibrations into the others body, the action eliciting a moan from deep within Hoseok's chest.  
"Fuck Ki, that feels amazing," he moaned into the youngers hair. The noise made Kihyun stop the movement of his hips, looking up to Hoseok through lowered lashes, turning in his lap so Kihyun's back was facing Hoseok's chest. 

Kihyun began to move his hips in a circular motion again, going slower than before. Hoseok grabbed onto Kihyun's hips and tried to grind into him attempting to obtain more pressure on his groin, more pleasure, more of him. Kihyun stopped his movements once more, hearing Hoseok let out a shaky breath in protest.  
"Don't touch," Kihyun said moving Hoseok's hands off of his hips. When Hoseok's hands gripped onto the sheets, Kihyun started moving again, changing between fast and slow, following the beat of another song that had come on. After about halfway through this song, they were both loosing it. Kihyun placed the back of his head on Hoseok's shoulder, grabbing the pink side of his lovers neck which was quickly developing more marks by the minute. Kihyun's back was arched high in the air, he was grinding his ass into Hoseok's ever growing erection and they were both panting messes. 

Kihyun turned around to face Hoseok once more, rubbing themselves together in the process earning more moans from the both of them. Kihyun let Hoseok put his hands onto his hips and when he did, Kihyun leaned back, off of Hoseok's lap then came back up teasingly slow. As he came up, he stopped just barely touching Hoseok's lips with his own, and they both felt the vibration as he whispered, "Happy anniversary, Hoseok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok isn't happy with Kihyun, so he decides to teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter and can be read as a stand alone

"Happy anniversary, Hoseok,"

Kihyun whispered against the others lips. Locking eyes with the former while rolling his own bottom lip between his teeth, he waited for his boyfriend to say something about his performance and when he didn't Kihyun took it as a good reaction. If the place he sat, which had grown quite a bit harder, was anything to go by. Kihyun rested his hands at the place where Hoseok's neck and broad shoulders met and his eyes closed softly as he moved in slowly, aiming to place a loving kiss on the plush, pink lips before him. He opened his eyes in confusion as he came in contact with a cheek instead. Hoseok had turned his face to the side before their lips touched. 

"Ki," Hoseok whispered against his ear, the nickname making the younger let out a slow breath, slightly resembling a moan. He loved it when his boyfriend used pet names with him, his favourites were Ki, babe, and slut. 

"Mm hm," he managed to breathe out. Hoseok was holding on to his hips while rubbing small circles into his skin with the pads of his thumbs, his face was in the others beautiful purple hair. 

"That was amazing," the older continued, "how? No, where did you learn to dance like that?" He finished, his breath fanning across the youngers neck. 

"Why?" Kihyun questioned, "did you like it?" He pulled back so he could look into his eyes as he spoke. 

"Like it? I loved it, Ki." 

"Good, I'm glad," Kihyun said as he leaned in, the second attempt of getting one of Hoseok's passionate kisses. Once again he was denied the luxury, Hoseok leaned back avoiding his lips. Continuing to speak instead when he sees a small pout on the others lips he says, 

"Bad boys don't get kisses, Ki." 

"Wha-" Kihyun starts but is interrupted by his boyfriend. 

"You've been a very bad boy Ki, don't try and deny it," the older says. 

"I-I don't know what you mean," he states, not understanding what the man before him was talking about. 

"Do you think I'm dumb, Kihyun?" Hoseok asked rhetorically, making the smaller boys face form a visual "what?" with his features. "Huh," he scoffs, "Honestly Ki, I'm not stupid. Did you think I wasn't going to smell it on you? Plus, you suck at hiding things from me," he finished, staring intently at the younger male in his lap. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Seokie. I know I promised I'd quit, and I will. That was the last one I'll trash the pack tomorrow," he said quietly, embarrassed by getting caught in a lie. 

"I know," Hoseok said, "and I'll make sure of that right now," he says bringing his right hand into Kihyun's hair, holding onto a good section of it and pulling back, exposing the whole side of his face and neck. 

"H-how are you going to do that?" Kihyun asks, eyes instinctively closing at the feeling of his hair being tugged roughly. Hoseok stands up and turns around so he's facing the bed while holding Kihyun and all but growled into his ear,

"I'm going to make sure you never lie to me again. I'm going to fucking wreck you," he said, then he threw Kihyun onto the bed and crawled over him. 

He began placing hot, open mouthed kisses along Kihyun's jaw. Sucking and marking the parts of his neck that were visible around the chocker, still fastened tightly around his throat. 

"mmmm," Kihyun moaned, the feeling of Hoseok's tongue sliding against his skin, wet and hot, turning him on more and more by the minute. 

Hoseok got to the collar of his boyfriends shirt and pulled away, locking eyes with the younger he ripped open his shirt so hard some of the buttons came off, both of their eyes darkened at the action as Hoseok moved to pull off his own shirt. He quickly resumed his previous attack on the others skin, moving down his chest. The heat between them increasing more and more. 

Kihyun laced his fingers in Hoseok's hair as the olders tongue swiped across his nipple. Seeing the reaction from the boy under him Hoseok sucked harder, causing a mark to begin blossoming around the sensitive area. 

"Yes," Kihyun said quietly, arching his back off the bed in order to feel his boyfriends sweaty body against his own. He moaned when Hoseok pulled him up so he was standing beside the bed, and pointed at his pants. 

"Off," he said, "the underwear too, I want to see every inch of you," he finished, removing his own clothing as well. Kihyun stood there, naked, hard, and leaking, waiting to be touched. "You're hard already?" Hoseok stated more than asked while raking his eyes over Kihyun's smaller, but respectfully toned frame, giving himself a couple tugs to get it going. 

"Ki," he started again, forcing the boy to hold back another moan, embarrassed at how the nickname could affect him so much. Seeing this Hoseok stepped closer so his breath was fanning over Kihyun's cheek, he pulled his hair back with one hand and used the other to tighten the sparkling red fabric around his neck, restricting his breathing so he could only manage slow, shallow breaths. He heard the younger whimper as he started again. 

"Ki," he said cooly, as if he was greeting him on the street, "do you know why I'm so pissed that you lied to me?" He asked, once more tightening the choker so it was noticeably restraining over his prominent Adam's apple. 

Kihyun made a small sound of content and closed his eyes before opening them again and trying to shake his head "no", the grip in his hair and at the base of his neck around his choker proving to be doing their job as he couldn't manage to move much more than a centimetre both ways. He moaned again at the small feeling of pain that came when he tried to move. He settled with humming a broken "uh, un". 

"Do you remember last summer when I caught that guy about to spray paint our car?" He asked, not waiting for a response from the younger, knowing that he was listening. "I was pissed because he was damaging my property, Ki." Confusion overtook Kihyun's face before hoseok continued. "When you smoke, you damage your body, Ki. That really pisses me off because you're mine, babe." Hoseok said then moved close to his ear and whispered quietly, but with force, "you belong to me. Therefore, you will do as I say, understand?" He said and released Kihyun, who quickly sucked in air prior to responding much in the same way that a scolded child would. "Yes...sir."

"Good," Hoseok said, "now. On your knees." 

He looked at Kihyun who was kneeling in front of him. His eyes closed and his mouth open, his tongue was pushed forward but not hanging out of his mouth. He looked so innocent, waiting to suck Hoseok's dick. The sight alone was too much for him to take any longer, and with a couple strokes of his member he pushed his dick past his boyfriends pink tinted lips and commanded, "suck." 

Kihyun did what he was told, opening his eyes so he could look into his lovers and watch his reaction as he slowly removed his mouth from his hardening member and replaced it with his hand. Kihyun spit in his hand and began to stroke his boyfriend slowly, gradually working him up and down so he cold reach his full length. He put the tip into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it while humming, sending pleasure shocks right into the other. He popped his mouth off a couple times before spitting on the shaft and rubbing it around using small circular motions with his soft, delicate hands. If you passed by him on the street, you would never think his beautiful, slender fingers could do something so crude. 

Kihyun lifted Hoseok's member and licked from the base of his shaft up to the top. Then returning and sucking on each one of Hoseok's balls, he knew most people neglected this area but didn't understand why, it felt euphoric. After leaving a slowly forming mark on each of his balls, Kihyun locked eyes with Hoseok once again, and took all of him into his mouth. He felt Hoseok grow another inch inside of his mouth, the wet heat amplifying his sensitivity so when he started to move his head up and down, dragging his lower teeth against the vein on the underside of his dick, Hoseok fisted Kihyun's hair once more and thrust into his mouth. Kihyun opened his mouth wider, knowing what Hoseok wanted, and let him fuck his mouth. 

Hoseok nearly came at the sight before him, he was fucking his boyfriends mouth and hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Every time he pulled out then slid back in, he felt the youngers slick tongue pushing against the vein on his dick. After a couple more thrusts he pushed in maybe a little too hard and kept Kihyun on him. He moaned when Kihyun gagged, then immediately swallowed the head of his cock, knowing that was what Hoseok wanted. 

He pulled Kihyun off his dick with force, knowing he could come right then if he wanted, but still needing to teach the other a lesson. "Get on the bed," he said, "face the other way," taking a small step back so Kihyun could stand up and turn around. Hoseok got behind Kihyun on the bed and helped get him into place. He pulled Kihyun by the hips closer to him and spread his legs so he could rub up against his entrance, lubricating it with the mixture of saliva and precome still wrapped around his length. They both moaned lewdly at the contact. "Are you ready?" He questioned and the other only nodded. "You remember the safe word right? Please, never be afraid to tell me when it's too much Ki. I love you, and I'd never want to hurt you." 

"Yes," Kihyun breathed, "its bunny, now please Hoseok. Please, just do something, I nee- AGH!" He screamed. Tears gathering in his eyes from the pain, and spilling down over his round cheeks. 

Hoseok had slammed into him without warning, no lube or prep, only the spit kihyun had left on his dick was used so he was able to enter him a little less painfully, dry fucking him would have hurt too much. This was Kihyun's punishment. "Shit," Kihyun swore as his arms gave out from the force of Hoseok's thrust, and his face came in contact with the sheets in front of him. 

Hoseok pulled out so that only the head of his member remained inside of Kihyun and started shallow fucking the younger, only entering half way. "Ugh," he groaned as pleasure began to coil in the pit of his stomach, "yes, take it you little slut. Take it all." 

Kihyun tried to straighten his arms again, but could only manage bent elbows, his forearms staying on the bed and his head laying atop his arms. Almost coming undone at the mixture of dirty words falling from the others lips, and the hard smack that was laid on each of his butt cheeks. Kihyun was sure he would have to be careful how he sat the next day. The pain of Hoseok had not yet subsided due to the fact that there hadn't been any preparation, and his lover didn't give him and time to adjust. 

After moving his hands up and over the expanse of Kihyun's back, Hoseok sensed when he was nearly adjusted to the surprise intrusion. Hoseok moved his hands to grasp the youngers hips and began moving him back and forth, thrusting into him mercilessly attempting to find his prostate. He knew he'd hit it when Kihyun cried out louder than before. 

He smiled to himself, chuckling almost, knowing that tomorrow his lovers throat would be raw and he'd make him his favourite tea with honey, and pepper him with sweet kisses to soothe the burn. 

Once Hoseok developed a steady rhythm, meeting the others prostate with each ram of his cock into the tight hole, they both knew they weren't going to last long. Their moans mixed together, edging each other on that much more, the beautiful noises they were making filling up any empty parts of their house. Hoseok almost wished their neighbours could hear, he wanted everyone to know that only he could get the other to create symphonies of "yes Seokie, Y-YES G-FUCK YES RIGHT THERE! AHHH!" 

Hoseok was close, he pushed Kihyun's back further down towards the bed so he could angle his thrusts a bit deeper, and only a couple seconds later Kihyun was crying out, "I'm so close Seokie, s-so close. I'm gonna- FUCK!" He finished, painting the sheets under him with his sticky come. At the feeling of Kihyun's walls tightening around him, and the thought of how his boyfriend had just come untouched, Hoseok buried his length deep into Kihyun and released, filling him up all the way. 

Pulling out after they both rode the waves of their orgasms, Hoseok moved to get a wash cloth from the bathroom. Cleaning himself first, then Kihyun, he discarded the cloth and slowly scooped up the younger boy into his arms and placed him on the chair in the corner of the room, beside a fresh pair of comfy pyjamas. Hoseok also dressed in new clothes, and changed the sheets. After putting the soiled laundry in the hamper, he returned to his boyfriend and picked him up once again. 

Kihyun wrapped his sore legs around the olders waist and snuggled into his neck while he was carried to the bed. Hoseok laid him down and joined him, pulling him close so that his head rested on Hoseok's chest and their limbs wrapped around each other, imitating the branches of two trees who had grown beside one another then became one, nobody ever being able to break them apart.

Hoseok placed a tender kiss on the tip of Kihyun's nose, "I love you," he said, "please, don't do anything to harm your perfect little self." He said jokingly. 

"Hey," Kihyun shot back, "I'm not all little." He smiled and leaned up to kiss his hyung, "I love you too, and I promise I'll stop. For you, for us." He smiled and placed another kiss on Hoseok's forehead and squeezed him a little tighter. The older smiled and hugged him back, whispering in Kihyun's ear,

"Happy anniversary, Kihyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments are welcome! I love hearing what you think about my works :)

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the reaction I get from this chapter, I might add another one (it'll be the SMUT scene that follows)


End file.
